


Rodney Said There'd Be Days Like This

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddess47 wanted "SGA - characters of your choice - mission in the pouring rain", and this is what came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney Said There'd Be Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> NOTE BETAED!

Rodney turns to David Parrish, who holds an expression like he just might join the two military personnel - their partners - out in the rain. "What, you too?" he asks as he sits down on the bench. He shakes his head as Ronon pulls on a hoodie that he'd gotten when they were back on Earth, then exits the back of the jumper. "Can you believe those two?" he asks Teyla. "Three?"

"Rodney," Teyla says quite calmly. "It was _you_ that requested we check out this planet when Major Lorne and Doctor Parrish returned to check an energy signature. She stands and walks to the back of the jumper, giving Rodney _that look_ before following in the very wet trail of the others in the expedition.

"Might as well," David says, then throws a napsack over his shoulder and heads out into the rain to join the others, leaving Rodney all alone.

Rodney sits quiet for a minute, arms folded in a scowl, muttering to himself, "I work with lunatics. Absolute lunatics," but is interrupted by the splash of someone coming back to the jumper. He looks up just in time to see Sheppard jogging through the rain, stopping at Rodney side, and freezing when John shakes the water out of his hair, spraying over every surface in the back of the 'jumper.

"C'mon, Rodney," John manages, reaching out a hand. "Lorne found that energy signature you were wondering about."

"Yes, but you're all-" Rodney says, then gestures at John's being, "with the wetness."

Wagging his eyebrows, Rodney immediately knows what John's about to do, but yet can't stop him. John stands in front of Rodney, then sinks down and sits on Rodney's legs, trapping Rodney's arms at his side as he leans down, eagerly seeking entrance to Rodney's mouth. He kisses Rodney dumb, and before Rodney knows it, his hair's been mussed and he's almost as wet as John.

"Now we're even," John says as he pulls back, giving Rodney a cheeky grin. Standing, John reaches out and waits for Rodney to take his hand. "Now let's go, already," he says, and Rodney reluctantly follows him out into the storm.


End file.
